conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United Commonwealth
: "Virginia gives the fifth") |national_anthem = |image_map = Virginia-Kentucky.png |map_width = 200px |capital = |largest_city = |official_languages = |government_type = |leader_title1 = Monarch |leader_name1 = Martha Lee Washington |leader_title2 = Speaker of the House |leader_name2 = Isaiah McConnell (R) |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |legislature = Assembly of the United Commonwealth |upper_house = House of Burgesses |lower_house = National Delegation |sovereignty_type = From the & |established_event1 = |established_date1 = November 15, 1777 |established_event2 = Crowning of Washington |established_date2 = March 20, 1781 |established_event3 =Chesapeake War |established_date3 = July 26, 1813 |established_event4 = |established_date4 = |area_rank = 106th |area_km2 = 41,374 |area_sq_mi = 107,413 |population_estimate = |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = 21,498,076 |population_census_rank = 2015 |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = 2015 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = £45,000 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 19 |GDP_nominal = £1.1 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank = 16th |GDP_nominal_year = 2010 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |Gini_category = |HDI = |HDI_rank = |HDI_category = |currency = Commonwealth Pound Sterling ($) |currency_code = |time_zone = EST |DST_note = |drives_on = Right |cctld = |calling_code = +522 }} The United Commonwealth of Kentucky and Virginia, commonly known as the United Commonwealth and the United Dominion is a located in . Situated along the coast of the and the . The splits the nation into the two halves which make up the constituent , and . It shares borders to the south with the , an independent crown constituent and to the north it shares borders with the . Created during the , the joined the as a signing member of the in 1776. Several members of the envisioned a Virginian monarchy headed by then general, . Washington's heroic leadership during the war caused great fanfare, with much of the populace supporting him becoming the monarch. His return to in the early 1780's where the Virginian government established the policy of a "silent monarch", only to be involved in the politics of the state if needed. Washington attended the in 1787 as the representative for Virginia. While Washington participated little in his honorary position, many demanded he vocally attest the position to which Washington ignored the calls and eventually ascended the position of . Under the , the voted in 1780 that the title was permissible to Washington. With Washington's death in 1799 and without a clear heir to the throne, the House of Burgesses selected which secured dominance over 's former title of . Curtis was against instigating war with the during the and with land invasion by the British and the mobilized Virginia and southern troops to secure Maryland and Delaware. Curtis single handily prevented invasion of the . In 1815, Curtis refused to relinquish control of the areas maintained by the South and Virginia causing the Chesapeake War which ended successfully for the Dominion within four months. and admired Curtis and his leadership and in a defiance against Northern dominance established him as Monarch of the Carolinas. Curtis was succeed by his daughter in 1857 , who was uninterested in the position and effectively gave power to her husband . Lee, supported Virginian prominence and independence during the yet took a stance against , abolishing it in 1861 by the 1861 Emancipation Royal Decree. Queen Mary's position on slavery heavily affected Lee's opinion of slavery, whom was the legitimate monarch. Lee assisted the along with the Carolinas in defense against and the Union with foresight that the South would secure independence with emancipation. With Lee's death in 1870, turned against the Lee's Emancipation and Independence agreement, leading to launch the 1873 Confederate-Dominion War in defense of his father's honor. Carolinian and Virginian troops captured on May 2nd, 1873, causing the Confederacy to surrender and enact emancipation. Following the War, the United Commonwealth secured its control over Carolina and the Chesapeake Confederation; both which were part of the United Dominion. In 1910, the United Dominion along with the Confederate States and the United States declared the Conference of American States which assembled in , declaring a shared military, political and economic goal. was supportive of the conference, mostly due to the Dominion's assistance in the . During , the Dominion sided with the which lead to an unstable period within the Conference, causing two years of conflict in . Along the several battles that incurred lead to nearly 40,000 deaths, eventually a ceasefire was struck between the two belligerents and relations warmed. During , Virginia remained neutral, but with the coronation of Robert II Lee Washington the United Domain and the Confederate States of America followed the monarch's lead into war. Division within the Commonwealth economy is apparent, with a heavy a in the east while in the west there is a heavy mix of and . Considered a , the current economic model was championed by Robert II, and eventually applied by Martha Lee Washington, the current monarch. is still an important industry within the commonwealth, with as the countries symbolic export. Several industries and companies are operated or owned by the National Plantation, generating the primary source for the monarch as well with public trust funds. is relatively low in Kentucky and in western Virginia, allowing for a wide variety of incomes to live inside the realm. Etymology Both the constituent states of Kentucky and Virginia are regarded as commonwealths, thus the continued unification within the United Dominion as the United Commonwealth. Virginia's name derived from a colonists who honored and her status as the 'Virgin Queen', she was the last Queen of the . In 1776, the land past the were known as 'Kentucky' which drew from the words of "meadow" and "prairie". Geography The United Commonwealth boasts 107,413 square miles of land, located entirely on the North American continent. Several geographic features have dominated its political, economic and cultural development. The United Commonwealth is the 106th largest nation in the world making larger than yet smaller than . Virginia controls the southern portion of the , e which contributes three small islands. Among the strangest borders in North America, the is an created by the . Created by the , the largest reservoir in the country was created, the which holds the title as the largest in North America. Along with , the two rivers created the , the private government recreational estate for the royal family. Along the , the largest conglomerate of the Commonwealth's population rest, it also creates the border with the Barony of Baltimore. The creates the nations longest continuous border with the United States and along its banks, the city of (the largest city of the commonwealth) sits. Generally, the nation is divided among Eastern Virginia, Western Virginia, Eastern Kentucky, the Bluegrass region and Western Kentucky. Eastern Virginia is dominated by the , part of the which is spotted by lowland and . Most of the rivers in the Tidewater empty into the and the . One of the only two natural lakes in Eastern Virginia is located in the , known as . Separating the Tidewater and the , is a series of highlands known as the , this transitional region is known for its heavy clay elements. Located centrally within the nation that divides Kentucky and Virginia is the cultural and region of the , which also includes the and the . Western Virginia and Eastern Kentucky comprise of this region, home to the nations influential , and the socially conservative backbone. The Appalachian's experience typically moist seasons, which have resulted in heavy snowfall and dangerous flooding conditions. In the predominately Virginian section of the Appalachians is the feature, while in Kentucky the Appalachians turn into the hilly . History Colonial Virginia See Also: (1533-1603) sanctioned the expedition of Sir Walter Raleigh, and also authorized him a charter to being a colony north of . Some claim she is the namesake of the Virginia, with her disposition as the "virgin queen". ]] Virginia was designated as the oldest claim of the in North America when sent two explorers to explore the . Philip Amadas and Arthur Barlowe explored the coastal shores and discovered a local native tribal leader who went by the name of Wingina, which would later inspire the name of Virginia. Sir Raleigh's sanctioned exploration was the for the longest time was considered by scholars to be the first European exploration of the , but recent documents have pointed to that a suspected venture by priest , who was the vice church custodian of , was the first to explore Virginian shores. The exact location has been undetermined, but some clues have pointed to as being the settlement. , who was a captured and was educated by the Jesuits and accompanied Segura and ventured with the religious group as a translator was the ultimate downfall of the group. Within days of landing, Don Luis located his native village of and returned to the eight priests and massacred them, confiscating their clothes and food supplies. While disputed by many scholars, this story has carried itself as a folk story among who have portrayed as traitorous, vicious and were not the likeness portrayed during . Promoting colonization and development of the North American coast, the was incorporated under the and was given land rights to the Virginian mainland. Financing the first permanent settlement of the , the city of was founded on May 4th, 1607 as "Fort James" along the on a 1,561 acre island connected by a . It was almost entirely a , including several and . Because of the climate and setting, it was breeding ground for . Continuously members of the colony continued to die of , and and the population peaked at several hundred and fell sharply to around 60 members by 1610. became an influential leader of the colony and was instructing the practical establish of the colony. The colony began to fall even further into disarray when plagued the encampment and caused Smith to force compliance from the Indian chieftain to provide food to the starving settlers thus begging tensions between the white settlers and local natives. John Smith's tale was further romanticized by his relationship with who was the daughter of Powhatan, and the leader of the . When John Smith was captured by the Powhatan due to decayed relations, he was sentenced to death. Before being clubbed to death, Pocahontas's intervened and saved Smith's life. This tale was recounted in a letter to 1616, but its accuracy is still questioned by historians. Colonial Kentucky British Rule American Revolution Crowning of Washington Chesapeake War American Civil War Confederate-Dominion War Columbia Conference World Wars Contemporary Government While some local regional autonomy is given to the regions of and , the Commonwealth's Dispensation of Royal Authority proclaims it a and a with a powerful empowered . The current Monarch and is Martha Lee Washington, the seventh descendant of . The Commonwealth's is a that pulls the authority of the Governor-General of Virginia and the Governor-General of Kentucky into a single cohesive figure. Both governors are elected within their own Commonwealths, who then speak on behalf of their constituencies. With this system, the is given a and acts as the head of the tri-directorate, giving the monarch not simply just a but also a political role. Typically, the two Commonwealth's will send opposite to the Governorship and thus causing the monarch in a controversial situation. While the monarchy is purely , its foundations come from the of George Washington who inspired during the . It is the basis of the powers of , the and is the center core for several government entities that not only serve the United Commonwealth but also several entities in the Confederate States of America and the United Dominion. Among the domestic powers of the monarch, within the constraints of the Constitution, the Queen may lay claim , land upon lands controlled by the National Plantation and can has the right to , ratify , create or dissolve governmental ministries and plays a key role in the passage of legislation. Along with the duties concerning the political nature of the state, the Monarch of the United Commonwealth is also prescribed as the Primate of the Episcopal Church of Virginia, and the High Presbyter of the Presbyterian Church of Kentucky. While no Monarch has been part of the Presbyterian Church of Kentucky, the role is ceremonially given. Economy Demographics Culture Category:United Commonwealth